Vamp
Vamp is a major villain in the Metal Gear Solid series, mainly Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. He's a skilled knife-wielder that was a former member of a anti-terrorist group that went rouge known as Dead Cell. Fanon Ideas so Far * Vamp vs. Jack Krauser - (Completed) Possible Opponent * Deathstroke (DC) * Domino (Marvel) History Death Battle Info * Name: Vamp. ** Real name unknown. * Height: 6'04". * Weight: 220lbs. * Nationality: Romania * Former member of Dead Cell. * Sadomasochistic, and possibly suicidal. * Loves tasting blood, and cutting himself. * Called Vamp because he's bisexual, not because he's has several vampire traits. ** Once was in a relationship with Marine Commandant Scott Dolph. ** And a very close with the late Colonel's daughter. Knife Skills * Master Knife Wielder. * Wields a combat knife, capable of cutting through cyborg flesh. * Carries a near endless supply of throwing knives. * Capable of parrying bullets with his knife. Combat skills * Enhanced strength, speed and agility. * Expert on CQC. * Expert Knife Thrower. * Fights in a very erotic style, almost as if he's dancing. * Can determine how a person will move, simply by observing their muscles. ** Has trouble figuring out a person's movement, if the they're wearing a pressurized suit. * Capable of temporarily immobilizing his victim by throwing a knife onto his victim's shadow. ** Heavily implied it might be due to hypnotic suggestion. Nanomachines & Regenerative Capabilities * Due to the Nanomachines inside his body, Vamp has accelerated heal factor. * Survived bullets to the head, multiple stab wounds, and managed to prevent drowning from the special waters in the Purification Chamber. * Practically immortal Feats * Survived after being stabbed by a crucifix, for two straight days, by drinking the blood of his deceased parents. * Effortlessly killed the members of SEAL's Team 10, in roughly a minute. * Fatally injured Emma Emmerich, before getting shot in the head via a sniper rifle. * Only member of Dead Cell to survive the Big Shell Incident. * Survived three encounters with Raiden. ** Once while in the Purification Chamber. ** Once via a shot from a sniper rifle. ** Once of which was when Raiden was a cyborg. * Survived death on multiple occasions. ** Which includes several bullets to the head.....multiple times ** Many stab wounds. ** Getting slashed open. ** And avoid drowning and escaping the waters in the purification chamber. * Capable of defying gravity. ** Capable of running on water and pillars, and even medicate above water. *** Maybe due to the boots he was wearing. Flaws * Nanomachines do have limits to how much they can regenerate Vamp. * Certain injuries with temporarily knock him out while he's regenerating his wounds. ** Mainly when he receives a headshot. * Nanomachines can be temporarily be deactivated, by injecting Vamp with a Supresser. * Heavily implied to be suicidal. ** Only wants to die during combat though. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Konami Characters Category:Assassin Category:Knife Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:European Combatants